degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi Junior High (Season 1)
The first season of Degrassi Junior High premiered on January 18, 1987 with 13 episodes played every Friday. It introduces a group of seventh and eighth grade school children, and follows their lives as they deal with the typical issues and challenges of teenage life, such as: drug abuse, child abuse, pedophilia, teenage pregnancy, homosexuality, divorce, and much more. This season depicts the fall semester of the 1987-1988 school year. Main Cast The following 20 actors received star-billing: Grade 8 (Class of 1992) *Nicole Stoffman as Stephanie Kaye, the newfound rebellious school president from a broken home who is reinventing herself by "loosening up", losing her old friends by doing so. *Niki Kemeny as Voula Grivogiannis, Stephanie's former best friend with high expectations and strict parents, who struggles to be a normal teenager while keeping her self-morals. *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah, a humorous and immature class clown who is known for slacking off and teasing underclassmen, plays keyboards in the band Zit Remedy. *Neil Hope as Derek "Wheels" Wheeler, a troubled student coping with his adopted parents and meeting his biological father, plays bass in the band Zit Remedy. *Stefan Brogren as Archibald "Snake" Simpson, a tall, friendly student, plays guitar in the band Zit Remedy. *Anais Granofsky as Lucy Fernandez, a wordly, popular girl with neglectful parents who develops a problem with shoplifting. *Amanda Cook as Lorraine "L.D." Delacorte, an athletic tomboy and feminist dealing with her sick father and having a deceased mother. *Angela and Maureen Deiseach as Heather and Erica Farrell, twin sisters. *Amanda Stepto as Christine "Spike" Nelson, an easy-going, punk-rock girl who becomes pregnant and is forced to make some hard decisions. *Bill Parrot as Shane McKay, an irresponsible party-boy who impregnates his girlfriend. Grade 7 (Class of 1993) *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan, a human rights activist and aspiring journalist who is confused about her sexuality after having fantasies about her female teacher. *Sarah Charlesworth as Susie Rivera, the school's vice president and yearbook editor, Caitlin's close friend. *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie, a gawky but open-minded girl who is self conscious about her body and desperate for new experiences. *Rebecca Haines as Kathleen Mead, a gossip with a rude attitude. *Craig Driscoll as Rick Munro, a bad boy who hardly smiles due to his abusive homelife, currently repeating grade seven. *Duncan Waugh as Arthur Kobalewscuy, an awkward, sexually curious outcast who wants to fit in or at least be acknowledged by his popular sister, Stephanie Kaye. *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu, a nerdy outcast who wants to fit in and is struggling with school, Arthur's partner-in-crime. Adults *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch, the strict English teacher, generally teaches grade 8. *Michelle Goodeve as Karen Avery, the history/geography teacher who has a rumor spread that she is a lesbian, generally teaches grade 7. *Deborah Lobban as Doris Bell, the kind-hearted and caring school secretary. Recurring Cast *Irene Courakos as Alexa Pappadopolos, a baby-loving, boy-obsessed girl. (Grade 8) *Arlene Lott as Nancy Kramer, an active, know-it-all student, who keeps herself updated on everything. (Grade 8) *Keith White as Tim O'Connor, a smart, bookish student, Nancy's best friend. (Grade 8) *Kei Kei Hung as Wai Lee, a chubby Asian student on the swim team. (Grade 8) *Tyson Talbot as Jason Cox, a sexist athlete who was on the student council, but resigned. (Grade 7) *John Ioannou as Alex Yankou, the school's biggest nerd. (Grade 7) *Danah-Jean Brown as Trish Skye, a quiet red-headed girl, active in many school activities. (Grade 7) *Michelle Accette (Maureen McKay) and Diana Economopoulos (Chrissa Erodotou) appear as background students in several episodes. Episode List Main article: Episode Guide Trivia *This was the first season of the Degrassi Franchise if one doesn't count The Kids of Degrassi Street. *First instance of a school election. *First instance of best friends breaking up. *First instance of sneaking out. *First ever school dance. *First instance of changing into sexier clothing in the school's bathroom. *First instance of confusion about sexuality. *First instance of sensual dreams. *First instance of drinking alcohol. *First instance of being drunk on campus. *First instance of throwing up on a date. *First instance of drug interest. *First instance of negative body image. *First instance of sexual harassment by an authority figure. *First instance of an abusive homelife. *First instance of teen pregnancy. *The following couples blossomed this season: **Shane-Christine Relationship **Derek-Stephanie Relationship Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Seasons Category:DJH Season 1 Category:Seasons